Onigiri Sadako
Onigiri Sadako is a doujinshi character in the doujinshi manga series DEATH NOTE: The Alternative by Shinigami Neko92. She is the one of the protagonist in L HQ, noted for her cheerful optimism, altruistic nature, and great sympathy for others.Shinigami Neko92 created her with an unusual perspective on the world, to balance her empathy. She was role-played by Ayumi Yamada. (Who's known as Onigiri Sadako in the forums) Appearence Momohime looks like an odinary girl who attends high school. However, she does not. She has the similarity appearence to 'Sadako' a horror movie character. Momohime's hair was long and silky, which is black. Her face is rather round-shaped that makes her looked cute in some way. She has a pair of moderate brownish blacked iris in her eye. However, her eyes will glow purple due to some occassional. She is 169cm tall an weights around 45kg. Her most noticeable physical trait is the surprisingly developed figure she has for a teenager, especially in terms of her breasts. Her large breasts are occasionally made the subject of jokes in the series. L commented that "all the nutrition goes to her breasts". Momohime was often seen in her school uniform and a mini-skirt. She wore a current trend of highschool girls which is a pair of loose socks. She was rarely seen in her casual clothes, and if so, she'd wore a white dress. History Momohime's mother died in a laboratory fire. Momohime was only a small child at the time, and was severely injured. Her scientist father integrated technology into her body, and made her into a cyborg. The machine additions to her arms and legs were clearly visible, so Momohime made a necessary habit of wearing long sleeves and tights with every outfit. After her father's death due to pneunomia, Momohime was taken by Watari to the Wammy's House, one of Watari's orphanages, as well as a safe haven and educational facility specifically for intellectually-gifted children. She then meets L, who opened her Heart and her first friend she've ever made. Momohime grows up with L since then. So far, only L and Watari knew the sickness she's having and her real name. Onigiri is the 'Mother' of the Wammy House as she grew a little older, due to her motherly personalities towards other children. Personality Momohime, called Sadako by her friends for her resemblance to the character from Ring, has always been feared and misunderstood because of her appearance. There are rumors that Momohime can see ghosts and curse people.Momohime is a shy yet honest girl who is in search of friendship, but her resemblance to horror film character Sadako and Momohime's tendency to shy away from correcting people of misconceptions prevent her from doing so. Momohime is depicted as polite, optimistic, extremely kind, and selfless. Momohime is not as bright as L, however, she can wrote theories of someone by watching them. She was rather high on awareness. She tends to second-guess everything she is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical. Momohime has also demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, mostly when it comes to Teru Mikami, able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. She has a crush on L, and later falls in love with him, her feelings only become more evident as time goes on. Fighting Style Momohime has a unique fighting style. Being a cyborg, her body parts are non-critical; examples are her head, in which she uses it as a makeshift explosive, her arms can extend chainsaws or can become long-range missiles, and her back is equipped with a jet pack in which she is able fly and hover in the air, or use it to perform her signature attacks. Once these body parts are used, they are discarded and new parts would appear thanks to her nanoparticle-assisted regeneration. Also, her legs can produce strong kicks thanks to the small jets installed. Momohime's kicks are based from ballet moves. Character Relationships in RP *L- Childhood friend, developed love interest. *Watari- Good term-relationship. *Ragna The Bloodedge- Trying to be friends with him. *Stellar Loussier- Acquainted with Onigiri *Teru Mikami- Friends. Teru however considers Ongiri as his 'wife'. *Near- Adopted son *Matt- Adopted son *Tohru Adachi- Acquainted with Onigiri. *Carl Clover- Good friends *Jakuri Mir- Being saved by her during L HQ is in fire. *Shuyin- Unknown. Due to Lenne's spirit is in Onigiri's body, Shuyin considers Onigiri as his lover who summoned him. *Radha- Good friend. Since she's a friend of L. *Kratos Aurion- Onigiri's adoptive father...perhaps. *Leon de Magnus- Onigiri's elder brother. Quotes *"It's not my fault if you get hurt." *"Don't make a mess in here!!!" -''Onigiri begs everyone not to mess her new room.'' *"Ragna-san!! You're covered in blood! How about you go and have a shower..? I'll prepare a new pair of clothes just like yours!" - Onigiri to Ragna The Bloodedge *"Oh, L-kun... I think i need a new room...." *"And who might you be? Gee, you look like someone just came out from the jungle..." -''Onigiri to Tohru Adachi'' Category:Characters